Gracias Prongs
by Laura Marina Lovegood
Summary: Prongs, hermano, amigo, compinche, bromista, compañero, camarada, aliado incondicional, cómplice, merodeador… te agradezco.Oneshot


Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de Joanne Rowling. Yo no gano nada con esto (ni podría) solo el placer de escribir sobre dos de msi personajes favoritos y su fuerte amistad.

_"Espero que les guste" _James o Sirius están hablando

**Espero que les guste **Oración u frase escrita.

-------------------------------------------Sirius Orión Black--------------------------------------

Aquel día te conocí, empezábamos nuestro primer año en el colegio. Ya estaba ansioso por separarme de mi madre, quien no paraba de repetirme que me codeara con los importantes y exprimiera a los débiles. No le prestaba demasiada atención, aquel discurso sobre la conveniencia de juntarse con las personas correctas me tenía harto. Cuando mi progenitora finalmente terminó su largo discurso, me entregó varios galeons para comprarme algo del carrito, le despedí con un beso en su pálido cachete y marché a buscar un vagón. 

Mientras pasaba enfrente de los cubículos podía contemplar como los amigos se daban la bienvenida y charlaban animadamente. Recuerdo haber pensado en como me gustaría tener un amigo. 

Entré al penúltimo vagón, tu estabas allí despatarrado sobre el asiento. Esbozando una sonrisa cálida y mirándome evaluatoriamente, me recibiste con un _"Hola, soy James Potter"_ Te examiné durante unos minutos, preguntándome si debía hacerle caso a mi madre. Si lo hubiera hecho, ahora, en nuestro séptimo año, en vez de ser tu mejor amigo, sería tu enemigo numero uno y Snape el número dos. En fin, con toda la inocencia de un niño de once años, me acerqué, estreché tu mano tendida y te dirigí una pequeña sonrisa, para luego decirte _"Mucho gusto, soy Sirius Black" _

Tu expresión cambió, me miraste desconfiado retirando tu mano. Luego dijiste _"¿Un Black, eh?_" Me sentí desfallecer, otra vez mi apellido era un problema en mi vida_"¿Algún problema con eso?"_ Pregunté desafiante, a pesar de que no quería serlo, era un Black, y mi orgullo estaba en juego. Me sonreíste_" Tienes agallas, mi madre también era una Black, no sé si la conoces, se llama Dorea Potter"_ dijiste. " _Si, he oído hablar de ella" _afirmémientras observaba como extraías de tu valija una bolsa de lo que parecían ser…_" Bombas fétidas" _explicaste, sin necesidad alguna, si alguien en el mundo conocía lo que eran aquellas preciosuras y sus miles de usos, ese era yo.

Te sonreí abiertamente mientras que de mi baúl extraje siete bolsas, diste un silbido de admiración para luego decirme_" Sirius, me caes bien, amigo"_ Amigo, recuerdo que me puse muy feliz, al fin tenía un amigo, una persona en quien siempre podría confiar y compartir mi vida._" Lo mismo digo, James" _Te respondí pasándote una de aquellas bolsas, te echaste a reír, te miré extrañado_. "Es que con todas estas bombas fétidas y mi capa de invisibilidad…Imagínate las travesuras que podríamos hacer"_ explicaste, mientras en tus ojos aparecía un brillo especial, brillo al que me acostumbraría mas adelante, brillo que siempre aparece cuando realizamos una de nuestras travesuras. Yo, en aquel momento, sonreí maliciosamente, sonrisa que siempre pondría en nuestras bromas, en especial si eran para los Slytherins. Siendo más precisos, si eran para mis primas, mi hermano y Snape. Nos reímos abiertamente, cuando por fin nos calmamos, compartimos miradas cómplices, sabíamos que marcaríamos a Hogwarts con nuestras travesuras.

En aquel momento llegó la señora del carrito, tú compraste casi todo el contenido. Como mi deber de amigo, ahora te confieso, que pareces un barril sin fondo Prongs. Compré tres bolsas de ranas de chocolate y una caja de grageas Bertie Bott. Abrí la caja y te convidé, tu agarraste una de color morado, la miraste desconfiado, pero enseguida te la metiste en la boca _" Berenjenas"_ exclamaste poniendo cara de asco, cara que pondrías cada vez que Snape se acercara a Lily para charlar. 

En aquel momento me reí de tu cara, te hiciste el ofendido y me instante a probar una de aspecto podrido. Haciendo gala de mi valor, me la metí entera en la boca, casi me muero, al darme cuenta de qué era aquel sabor, era cucaracha… Si, me diste una gragea sabor cucaracha, recuerdo haberla escupido y tomar un litro de jugo de calabaza para sacarme el gusto de la boca.

Dejamos a un lado las grageas y empezamos con las ranas de chocolate, la primera que abrí contenía una figurita de dos magos, quienes estaban tomados por los hombros y me guiñaron un ojo cuando les observé. Bajo aquella fotografía decía **Albahaca**** Macbott y ****Adelphos Prince** _"¿Dice Albahaca?"_ preguntaste extrañado_" Albahaca es un nombre griego que significa real o valiente y Adelphos significa hermano. Parece un juego de nombres, que daría real hermano"_ te contesté _"Ya veo_" dijiste pensativo _"dale vuelta a la figurita, quiero ver que dice" _Asentí y comencé a leer: **Albahaca (cuyo significado es **_**real**_**) Macbott y Adelphos (que significa hermano) Prince, son dos magos que han destacado en la historia de la hechicería, no obstante lo que les destaca es su inmensa e infranqueable amistad. A pesar de aparentar ser más jóvenes ambos tienen 257 años y han sido amigos desde su primer año en Hogwarts. Es increíble que esta amistad haya durado, inclusive, más de dos siglos. Ambos viven en el mismo pueblo, La cañada de Ravenclaw. Es sorprendente como su amistad a perdurado a lo largo de los años" **

Cuando terminé de leer te encontrabas sonriéndome, _"Real"_, dijiste, mirándome a los ojos "_Hermano" _dije yo, terminando lo que estaba seguro tu querías decir. En nuestras mentes inocentes se había formado la idea de que tal vez nuestra amistad sería tan fuerte como la de aquellos dos personajes. Y, ahora, a mis diecisiete años, afirmo que nuestra amistad es lo mejor que me ha pasado.

Nos sonreímos, sabiendo que entre nosotros se estaba formando un vínculo irrompible. Mi estómago rugió fuertemente (aquella mañana con la emoción de la partida no había desayunado nada), nos echamos reír y tu me diste tortas en forma de caldero, diciendo a una bolsa de huesos como mejor amigo. Yo me reí y te dije que decía lo mismo de ti, para luego tirarte una de mis ranas de chocolate, comimos mucho, lo que quedó en un fuerte empacho para ambos. 

Nos cambiamos la túnica, mi mamá ya había hecho bordar en algunas el escudo de Slytherin, tu lo miraste curioso y me preguntaste_"¿Por qué tienes bordado el escudo de las serpientes?"_Tu expresión demostraba confusión_ " Es que mi madre y el resto de mi familia han ido a aquella casa, ya sabes, los Weasley en Gryffindor, los Habbot en Hufflepuff, los Corner en Ravenclaw y los Black en Slytherin" _dije abatido _"Pero tu no quieres ir ¿no?_ Preguntaste_" "Claro que no"_ exclamé mirándote indignado. Me sonreíste ampliamente_" Entonces no veo cual sea el problema, el sombrero te manda a donde tu quieres ir, toma en cuenta tu opinión, o al menos eso es lo que me dijo mi padre. Procura terminar en Gryffindor, así compartiremos habitación" _dijiste alegremente. Yo sonreí nervioso, no quería perder tu amistad y mucho menos quedar en Slytherin. 

El tren por fin paró en aquella plataforma, cuando bajamos vi a la persona más grande que alguna vez hubiera conocido, el nos llamó y nos colocó en la fila. Embarcamos en un bote, junto a otros dos alumnos de primer año, alumnos que mas tarde conoceríamos como Lily Evans y Severus Snape. Tu te quedaste observando tontamente a la chica que charlaba con Quejicus (como mas tarde le llamaríamos), yo, en cambio, estaba demasiado ocupado observando el paisaje. Cuando contemplé como Hogwarts se alzaba majestuosa sobre nuestras cabezas, no hice otra cosa que pellizcarte para que salieras de tu país de ensueño, el cual, luego, en nuestra adolescencia, bautizaría "Lilylandia". Me miraste levemente enojado, yo, con un gesto de la cabeza te señalé el castillo, suspiraste admirado y luego me sonreíste, era una sonrisa que anunciaba todo lo que viviríamos en aquellos siete años.

Llegamos y aquel gigante, del cual luego nos haríamos amigos, nos guió hasta llegar a las puertas del colegio, golpeó la puerta y tras esperar unos minutos, apareció una señora de rostro severo, la profesora Minerva MacGonagal. Ella nos guió hasta una sala continua al gran comedor, nos observó y detuvo su mirada en mi, me miró desconfiada. Siempre he dicho que nuestra Jefa de casa tiene un sexto sentido, de seguro que percibió que yo, tan adorable e inocente como me veía a los once años, sería su mayor y más frecuente causa de dolor de cabeza.

Entramos al gran salón, te dirigí una mirada rápida, ibas detrás de mí en la fila, te veías pálido, pero sonreías de forma arrogante y te revolvías el cabello. Yo, pues, dirigí mi mirada a la mesa que esperaba nunca ocupar, allí estaban mis primas, Cissy y Bella. Aparté la mirada de aquella mesa y descubrí que ya habían colocado el sombrero sobre el taburete, mis manos se encontraban sudorosas, admito, que en ese momento estaba muy acojonado.

Miré al muchacho que estaba delante mío, parecía cansado y traía aspecto de enfermo, tu, al ver donde dirigía mi mirada, le preguntaste al chico si se sentía bien. El nos sonrió amablemente y nos dijo que tan solo estaba un poco fatigado, ya que no había podido dormir nada el día anterior. Le sonreíste amablemente y el se presentó, yo, tras mirarle desconfiadamente (puesto que algo en mi decía que aquel muchacho estaba mintiendo), le estreché la mano a ese tal Remus Jhon Lupin, quien mas tarde se convirtió en uno de nuestros mejores amigos. El dio un respingo cuando comenzaron a llamar, al parecer, la lista iba de la Z a la A.

-Marta Zachlit- La primera novia de Peter, recuerdo como estaba de nervioso cuando la invito a salir por primera vez.

¡Gryffindor!

-Daphne Swuam-Me enamoré de aquella chica en 2º, pero luego se me pasó, ella no me daba bolilla y sería un idiota si con medio alumnado femenino babeando por mí me hubiese centrado solo en una chica.

¡Ravenclaw!

George Xepouls, el chico al que le teñimos el cabello de rosa durante un mes cuando estábamos en quinto ¡Que recuerdos! Si… lástima que descubrieron que fuimos nosotros y nos hicieron limpiar lo baños de Myrtle, quien, dijo estar enamorada de mi. Eso fue un trauma muy grande. 

¡Ravenclaw!

-Vanesa Vender- Una serpiente muy peligrosa, yo no le sacaba un ojo de encima, ella era muy vengativa y me tenía inquina. 

¡Slytherin!

Raúl Vender. Primo de la serpiente Vanesa. Era un buen chico, pero me empecé a llevar mal con el cuando en cuarto se puso de novio con Daphne.

¡Ravenclaw! 

-Severus Snape-¿¡Que puedo decir de Sevy!? ¿Hablar de su grasoso cabello? ¿ Mencionar que parece no bañarse nunca? ¿ Decir que considera las artes oscuras como su amante? ¿O que está enamorado de tu novia, Cornamenta?

No recuerdo todos los nombres, puesto que me susurrabas como podríamos hacer nuestra primera travesura y yo me esforzaba en contener la risa que amenazaba con escaparse de mis labios.

Finalmente llegó tu turno, te desee buena suerte y tu me respondiste con un _"nos vemos en la mesa",_ para luego dirigirte al sombrero. Este, con apenas rozar tu cabeza, te proclamó un Gryffindor, me dirigiste una sonrisa alentadora mientras te dirigías a la mesa de los leones. Todos allí te recibieron con virotes y aplausos. Más tarde, fue el turno de Peter Pettigrew, un muchacho bajito de cabello rubio que se aproximó temerosamente a la butaca. Siempre molesto a Colagusano con que parecía que fuera a hacerse pis en cima. El sombrero, tras lo que pareció una eternidad, anunció Gryffindor, el se fue directo a la mesa y se sentó a tu lado. 

Siguieron diciendo y diciendo nombres hasta llegar al chico que se encontraba adelante mío, con el cual estaba conversando, le desee suerte y el me sonrió para luego ir y probarse el sombrero. Este, tardó un par de minutos en anunciar la casa, finalmente grito Gryffindor 

Otra tanda de nombres pasaron mientras yo me encontraba observándolos a ustedes tres charlando animadamente en aquella mesa, deseando fervientemente quedar en la casa de los valientes.

Pasó la chica con la que compartimos bote y te vi apartar la mirada de los chicos y mirarla detenidamente mientras ella se probaba el sombrero. Más tarde, cuando el grito de "Gryffindor" rasgó el aire, tu, patético enamorado, fuiste el que le dio la bienvenida más entusiastamente, de tanto aplaudir parecía que te quedarías sin manos. 

Finalmente, llegué yo, se produjo un ruido de cuchicheo, te vi mirar mal a un grupito de leones que estaban opinando cosas feas sobre mí, te lo agradecí mentalmente. Me senté en el taburete y de inmediato el sombrero comenzó a bombardearme a preguntas. Le rogué que me mandara con ustedes, para mi alivio, aquel antiguo objeto de Gryffindor me proclamó alumno de su casa. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja me senté al lado de Remus y recibí sus muestras de felicitación. 

El director del colegio se puso de pie, dándonos la bienvenida y pidiéndonos que consideráramos Hogwarts nuestro hogar, y anunciando que pasaríamos grandes años de alegría en el.

Ahora ambos estamos en nuestro último día de colegio, nos encontramos en la fotografía que luego irá al anuario. A mi lado, Remus, con una sonrisa de cansancio pero de una inmensa alegría, a su derecha Peter, con sonriendo tímidamente y algo nervioso. A su lado estás tú, sonriendo alegremente a la cámara, tus ojos tienen aquel brillo familiar, en mi boca se ve aquella sonrisa maliciosa. En nuestra primera noche, de nuestro primer año, juramos que nos despediríamos de Hogwarts a lo grande.

- Uno- murmura Peter emocionado, demostrando la excitación que siente para ver el resultado.

- Dos-dice Remus, sonriente, con un deje de añoranza y nostalgia, aunque lo niegue, ambos sabemos que nuestro licántropo extrañará poner a Hogwarts patas arriba.

-Tres- exclamamos tu yo juntos, como los hermanos que somos.

- ¡Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!- gritamos los cuatro al unísono 

Una serie de fuegos artificiales surcan el aire, bajo los silbidos de admiración de los que quienes durante siete años han convivido con nosotros. Sonreímos arrogantemente, sabemos que no todo terminará allí.

Las chispas que flotan en el cielo se juntan para formar en el aire**" Los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta, se despiden de Hogwarts ¡Que el legado merodeador continué!" **Sonríes abiertamente, pronto nos vemos felicitados por muchos de nuestros compañeros.

Lily nos toma una fotografía a los cuatro juntos, la cual luego será colgada en un rincón de la sala común de Gryffindor. 

Los carruajes nos guían hacia la plataforma, cuando abordamos el tren nos sentamos en el penúltimo vagón. Nuestras miradas se conectan, recordamos nuestro primer encuentro, nos sonreímos cómplices, ante la mirada extrañada de los otros dos. Ambos sabemos lo que aquella mirada significa, ambos nos hemos convertido en hermanos. Nos conocemos como ningún otro podría hacerlo, tu mirada expresa alegría, seguro que por haberme conocido. La mía, en cambio, expresa gratitud. Prongs, hermano, amigo, compinche, bromista, compañero, camarada, aliado incondicional, cómplice, merodeador… te agradezco. 

¿Qué agradezco? Tu apoyo cuando marché de casa, tu comprensión en mis momentos de mal humor, tus consejos (aunque algunas veces no eran acertados sé que lo hacías de corazón), tus sonrisas (que me levantaban el ánimo). Las veces que me cubriste, las risas que me provocaste, los momentos de alegría que me brindaste. Tus palabras de consuelo, porque me escuchaste cuando necesitaba desahogarme. Te agradezco todo, amigo, cada momento contigo lo tengo bien guardado. Te agradezco por haberme tendido una mano, te agradezco por ayudarme a salir adelante, te agradezco por brindarme tu amistad, te agradezco por ser mi hermano. Lo único que no te agradezco es que me has puesto cursi, joder, parezco una tía. Recuerda, seremos amigos por siempre, no te va a ser tan fácil sacarme de encima.

---------------------------------------James Charlus Potter-----------------------------------------

Gracias por leer y también gracias por si hay reviews. Me encanta su amistad, el fic lo hice pensando en ello y en mi amistad con mi mejor amiga (que somos amigas desde los tres años, en jardín, guau, 12 años de amistad o.0) James y Sirius, que amistad tan fuerte y hermosa ¿No? Creo que voy a empezar a llamar a mi amiga cachorra y que ella me llame cervatillo XD Naa, lamentablemente a ella no le gusta Harry Potter U.U T.T

Saludos, felices pascuas.


End file.
